What if Walt Disney was the founder of Columbia Pictures?/Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree
|starring = Sterling Holloway Junius Matthews Bruce Reitherman Hal Smith Howard Morris Ralph Wright |narrator = Sebastian Cabot |music = Robert & Richard Sherman (songs) Buddy Baker (score) |studio = Walt Disney Productions |distributor = Columbia Pictures |released = (USA) (with The Ugly Dachshund) (UK) (with Peter Pan) |runtime = 26 minutes |country = United States |language = English |gross = $6.2 million (est. US/ Canada rentals) }}Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree is a 1966 animated featurette based on the first two chapters of the book ''Winnie-the-Pooh'' by A. A. Milne. The film was directed by Wolfgang Reitherman and produced by Walt Disney Productions. Its songs were written by the Sherman Brothers (Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman) and the score was composed and conducted by Buddy Baker. This featurette was shown alongside the live-action feature The Ugly Dachshund, and was later included as a segment in the 1977 compilation film The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It featured the voices of Sebastian Cabot as the Narrator, Sterling Holloway as Winnie the Pooh, Junius Matthews as Rabbit, (also the voice of Archimedes the Owl in the 1963 Disney feature film The Sword in the Stone), Bruce Reitherman as Christopher Robin, Clint Howard as Roo, Barbara Luddy as Kanga, Ralph Wright as Eeyore, Howard Morris as Gopher, and Hal Smith as Owl. due to his death, Pooh ahd his friends are the last characters created by Walt Disney, as future Disney productions will be handled by Columbia Pictures and Walt Disney Productions is renamed as the Columbia Pictures Cartoon Studio. Plot Winnie-the-Pooh is introduced as a bear living in the Hundred Acre Wood. After doing his Stoutness Exercises, he is disappointed to find that he is out of honey. He hears a bee fly by and decides to climb a nearby honey tree, but as he reaches the beehive, a branch he is sitting on breaks, causing him to fall and land in a gorse bush. Pooh's best friend Christopher Robin gives Pooh a balloon and he tries his best to trick the bees by disguising himself as a Little Black Rain Cloud by rolling in a muddy puddle and floating up to the bees' nest. Without looking, he pulls out some honey covered in bees and eats them with the honey. They fly around inside his mouth causing him to spit them out. One of the bees is the chief (whose name is General Stinger) who Pooh kicks down into the muddy puddle. By now the other bees have realised what is going on and they fly out to meet him as his disguise starts to drip revealing that he is in fact a bear. General Stinger sees this and angrily flies up and stings his bottom. The sudden hit causes him to swing back and forth and jam his bottom in the hive. General Stinger perches on a nearby branch and starts laughing heartily at Pooh's expense. The now nervous Pooh admits to Christopher Robin that these are the wrong sorts of bees, and is shoved out of the hole by them who proceed to chase him away. Pooh, still hungry, decides to visit Rabbit’s house, as Rabbit "uses short, easy words like 'how about lunch?' and 'help yourself, Pooh." Rabbit reluctantly invites Pooh in, and Pooh helps himself to jars and jars of honey until there is none left. he tries to leave, but gets stuck in Rabbit's front door. Rabbit tries to push Pooh through the door, but realizes he will need help to get Pooh out, and leaves via his back door to fetch Christopher Robin for help. Owl flies past and tries to give Pooh advice, but is then interrupted by Gopher, who claims he can use dynamite to blast Pooh out of the hole. Despite the effort of Christopher Robin and Rabbit pulling together, Pooh does not budge. Pooh is worried he may be stuck for a while, and while he is, Rabbit decides to decorate Pooh's bottom so he will not have to face looking at him being stuck for so long. He decorates Pooh's bottom into a moose-like "hunting trophy", complete with a shelf. While he is doing this, Kanga and Roo visit Pooh and give him some honeysuckle flowers which make Pooh sneeze, completely destroying the shelf and decoration. Rabbit is also forced to put up a "Don't feed the bear!" sign after Pooh tries to get honey from Gopher late at night. Rabbit leans against Pooh one morning and feels him move a bit. Ecstatic, Rabbit and Christopher Robin gather the whole of the Hundred Acre Wood to get Pooh out. Everyone except Rabbit pulls from outside while Rabbit pushes from inside. Rabbit shoves Pooh with a running start, and Pooh is launched free from Rabbit's door and into the air while the others fall to the ground, and they watch as Pooh shoots into the hole of another honey tree. The gang runs after Pooh and finds him stuck in the tree headfirst. Christopher Robin shouts up to him not to worry, but Pooh is happily eating the honey that fills the inside of the tree and tells his friends to take their time. Voice cast *Sterling Holloway as Winnie the Pooh, a bear who loves honey *Junius Matthews as Rabbit, a rabbit who is obsessive-compulsive and loves planting his vegetables in his garden *Bruce Reitherman as Christopher Robin, a seven-year-old boy and Pooh's best friend *Hal Smith as Owl, an owl who loves to talk about his family *Howard Morris as Gopher, a hardworking gopher who lives underground and often falls into his hole *Clint Howard as Roo, Kanga's energetic young joey *Barbara Luddy as Kanga, a kangaroo and Roo's mother *Ralph Wright as Eeyore, an old grey donkey who is always losing his tail and talks in a slow, deep, depressed voice *Dallas McKennon, Jimmy MacDonald, and Ginny Tyler as the Bees (uncredited) *Sebastian Cabot as The Narrator